


forbidden action

by shinoujii



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinoujii/pseuds/shinoujii
Summary: pls don't read if you're not mature this is very inappropriate
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	forbidden action

**Author's Note:**

> i hope god will forgive me for writing this

they're h*lding h*nds 😳


End file.
